The present invention relates to a handbreadth-sized laser projecting apparatus for beauty treatment in which a laser beam is thrown to a selected skin part of the human body.
A beauty treatment for the purpose of improving the body shape, the skin appearance, hair removal or growth must be continued for an elongated length of time. The laser projecting probe if separated from the beauty treatment apparatus to be carried, will conveniently permit practice of a required beauty treatment everywhere.
To attain this it is necessary that the probe be reduced in size and weight, and that the laser, control, console, indicators and other associated parts be shifted from the beauty treatment apparatus to the probe. Also, it is required that the probe be held in one hand, and be handled with a selected finger in operation, as for instance, the following: the switch is a push-button switch rather than a rotary or toggle switch, and is so positioned that a selected finger or fingers may be accessible to the switch; one and the same switch is responsive to different predetermined lengths of time for which the switch is continuously pushed for selecting different modes of operation; and LEDs give indications of different working modes in terms of colors and/or flashes of light.
One object of the present invention is to provide a handbreadth-sized laser beam projecting probe for beauty treatment capable of control with a selected finger or fingers while being held in one hand.
To attain this object a laser beam projecting probe according to the present invention comprises: a semiconductor laser device for producing a laser beam; a drive circuit for driving the semiconductor laser device; a heat sink for remove the generated heat from the semiconductor laser device; a CPU for controlling the radiation of the laser beam from the semiconductor laser device; a condenser lens for condensing the laser beam from the semiconductor laser device; an adjuster for adjusting the distance between the skin and the condenser lens for focussing the laser beam on the skin; and an on-and-off switch associated with an electric power supply.
The CPU may control the semiconductor laser device so as to project the laser beam intermittently at a fixed on-and-off cycle.
The xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d-time of the fixed on-and-off period can be varied step by step with the aid of switching means.
The switching means may be the on-and-off switch associated with the electric power supply.
The first push of the on-and-off switch may put the electric power supply in circuit; the second and subsequent pushes of the on-and-off switch change the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d-time of the fixed on-and-off period incrementally; and the final push of the on-and-off switch removes the electric power supply from the circuit.
The incremental change of the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d-time of the fixed on-and-off period may include three or more sequential steps at which the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d-time is elongated longer and longer.
The laser beam projecting probe may comprise further a single LED lamp for indicating at which step of xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d-time the laser beam projector works.
The single LED lamp comprises a plurality of LED elements of different colors, in terms of whic colors a required indication is given.
A required indication may be given by intermittent flashing of all of or selected one or ones of the LED elements.
The switch associated with the electric power supply may be so positioned that a selected finger may be conveniently accessible to the switch while holding the probe in hand.
The switch associated with the electric power supply may be fixed to the adjuster for detecting the touch of the probe on the skin.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description of a handbreadth-sized laser beam projecting probe for beauty treatment according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, which is shown in accompanying drawings: